Emoji(The Band)
Emoji is the local band SImon Spier Keyboardist of Emoji. He was a closeted gay boy until Donna came back from France. When Donna came back from her three month stay in France, Simon invited her and Michael to come over to fix their family stereo system. While they were there, Michael hacked into his computer to find an email from Luis about a closeted gay kid named, "Blue" there he went by the name Jacques. At school, he started to suspect that Bram was Blue. During their duet of Justin Bieber's, "As Long As You Love Me" they got detention for disrupting lunch. Then Animal ate up Bram's trumpet. At their Playville gig, Donna and Simon walked up to the ferris wheel to learn that Blue is actually Bram, who was super shy. He has a record player in his room. Likes Theater The Beatles Game of Thrones Skills Playing piano/keyboard Speaking French. Singing Acting Abraham,"Bram" Harris Trumpeter of Emoji. Donna first met him during Save Winter Day at Adventure Aquarium in Camden, NJ. After his older sister, "Helen" came back from Paris. He moved in with her. During lunch, Simon and Bram did a duet of Justin Bieber's, "As Long as You Love Me" which gave them detention. At Playville, Bram confessed that he was the mysterious Blue, because nobody knew who he was back in his old school in Philadelphia, which is also they same reason he moved in with his sister. Likes Halloween Oreos Hawaii Game of Thrones Talents Playing Trumpet Soccor Singing Acting Soccer Blogging Nora Spier Lead guitarist of Emoji and Simon's younger sister by two years. She's considered the chef of the group and usually uses her parents and brother for test subjects. Skills Playing Guitar Singing Cooking Styling up in the 1950s. Songwriting Abigail, "Abby" Suso Lead singer of Emoji. Likes Wonder Woman Iced coffee with milk Skills Singing Dancing Acting Mother Father Nicholas, "Nick" Eisner Bassist of Emoji. He always have crazy dreams each night, he once dreamt that he was in space meeting David Beckham who had two different contact lenses. Likes Christian Ronaldo Soccer Skills Playing Bass and Guitar Speaking Spanish Singing Soccor Acting Black father, Latino mother Leah, "Red" Burker Drummer of Emoji. She also a blogger for their blog, "Emoji Journal". Has a pet dog. Likes The Beatles Skills Playing the Drums Singing Acting Parents Painting Trivia Differences from the original, Red was originally called Leah in the books, but Mary decided to call her "Red" to avoid confusion from Donna's mother, "Lea Solo". Also, she changed her hair from brown to red to diversify. Nick was a biracial black boy in the movie, but made him half Latino Half Black to match his actor. Simon was changed to his design in the books so Mary can diversify the characters. In the original, Red had a crush on Simon, but it's not mentioned in the series. Gallery Emoji Band.jpg Abraham, "Bram" Harris.png Abby Suso.png Brammon Ship.jpg Desire and Decorum Emoji.png I just want to Feel This Moment.png Leah, "Red" Burke.png Nick Eisner.png Nora Spier.png Simon Spier.png Love Simon.jpeg Emoji on the beach.png Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Donna Solo Category:Characters with black hair Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters with red hair Category:Latino characters Category:Middle East characters Category:Siblings Category:Musicians Category:LGBT characters Category:African American characters Category:Jewish Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Bands Category:Characters who were blindfolded Category:Blonde characters Category:Characters who wear glasses